Bella in the Airport
by n0wh3r32g0
Summary: What if Bella left the airport too late and Edward caught up to her?


I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's a-m-a-z-i-n-g characters

**I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's a-m-a-z-i-n-g characters.**

_This takes place towards the end of Twilight when Bella escapes from Jasper and Alice in the airport while waiting for Edward._

Bella was pacing in front of the seats that Alice and Jasper were sitting. They were both watching her pace with anxious eyes and faces.

"Bella," said Alice's soothing voice, "his plane will land in about 10 minutes, you can sit down now."

"I know" said Bella. She sat down but couldn't keep her hands from shaking. _Ten minutes_ she thought to herself. Only ten minutes to get away to James. Bella stood up abruptly, and so did Alice and Jasper. "Bella!" said Jasper, his voice not as soothing as Alice's. "What is wrong now?" "Nothing… I just have to go to… the bathroom" She was glad that a bunch of people walking by them had caught Alice and Jasper's attention so that they wouldn't see the glow in her eyes as she developed a plan. She had remembered from being a child that there was a bathroom on this floor of the airport with two exits. _Now, if I could just remember where it was…Ah Ha!_

Thought Bella as it came into sight. Alice was about to stand up when Bella said "actually, I was kind of hoping Jasper could come, I'm feeling kind of-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence when Alice nodded once and sat back down. Bella saw the hurt in Alice's eyes, so she made her a promise. "I'll buy you something from the gift shop! A new shirt or purse! And matching shoes!" Alice's face lit up immediately and a grin flashed across her face. "Red" was her only response. Jasper led me through a group of people, tourists probably.

We were halfway across the large room; I could see the sign for the bathroom. _The bathroom- more like the door leading to my death. _Bella thought. She was about to reach the path leading to it when Jasper grabbed her wrist. She spun around and he wasn't looking towards Alice. They must have been talking because he nodded and looked back to me. "Edward's plane just landed, he should be here in about 3 minutes. Do you think you could um… hold it… until they get here?"

I stared at Jasper in horror, but tried to cover it up as fast as I could. "Bella? What's wrong?" his voice sounded worried. "Nothing…" I managed to mutter. My heart was beating at the speed of light as I realized that I was out of time. I was about to make a run for it, wondering if Jasper would pursue me at his vampire speeds, well, technically, he wouldn't have to run very fast or very far because I would probably end up tripping over my feet, or worse, someone else's…

My thoughts stopped abruptly when a very large group of people, just coming off the plane, Edward's plane, I realized with a sharp pain of guilt, came in between Jasper and I. Jasper, on the side near Alice. Me, I realized with intense relief, right next to the bathroom. I darted in that direction, and realized with a start that the people must have passed, or that Jasper had found a way through them because I could hear his quick footsteps behind me along with my name being called.

"Bella! Stop! Bella!!" His yelling made me run faster, which made me more aware of my feet, which made me slow down again, figuring that the slower I went the faster I would get there. And right before I ran into the bathroom I heard Alice calling my name too. _Oh, great. One vampire was already enough. Now two? _ I ran out the other door and straight into someone.

I tried to maneuver around them, running again, looking straight ahead of me so as not to bump into anyone else, while yelling an apology, when something wrapped around my waist. I tried to twist out of it, thinking that it was a mistake, when a musical voice said "Bella?" _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap _I looked up into the angelic face.

Edward hugged me close. "What are you doing over here?" he asked. A line forming across his perfect forehead from wonder. "Umm…" before I had a chance to think, five teenage girls that were about our age walked passed Edward, they whispered and giggled as they walked passed him looking back, but not before giving me a glare. While Edward was pulling me out of the way before I could get trampled, I took the advantage and untangled from his grasp around my waist.

Before he realized what was going on, I was in the elevator and the doors had closed. I couldn't help thinking that the girls hadn't exactly left, and were probably trying to get up the courage to talk to Edward, which made me mad. But I didn't have that much time to think because the elevator doors slid open and I flew out of them. I would have stopped to think what to do next if I knew that Edward wasn't probably on his way down by now, so I jumped in the first cab I saw. I through a handful of cash at the driver, the money I had been saving up before I knew Charlie bought me a truck.

He looked at me astonished but didn't hesitate. "Where to ma'am?" he asked politely. "To… the…ballet…studio!" I gasped between breaths. "Okay" He said. But before he put the cab into gear, he turned around to face me. "I think there are some people looking for you." I turned around to face out the back and saw Edward running towards us. Not far behind was Alice and Jasper. "Oh crap!" I knew there was no point in telling him to drive, Edward would catch up, so I opened the door and got out.

"Hey!" yelled the driver. "Sorry! Keep the money!" I yelled. With that he took off, and so did I. Edward wasn't too far behind me, but far enough. He was running at a normal speed, so I knew he was that mad. I ran through a bunch of people, trying to get as far away as possible. And it worked… for a second. The next thing I knew I was running straight into a wall. Make that three walls. I stood in front of Edward, Alice, and Jasper, tears falling freely from my eyes.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Shh, Bella. Shh, it's okay." "No- it's not, I have to go!" I cried out franticly, twisting and turning this way and that, trying to escape his impenetrable grasp, but it was no use. Edward held me back to study my face, keeping a tight grip on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I-I can't tell you! You just have to trust me! I have to go somewhere, alone!" I tried franticly to find the right words. People were starting to stare now. Edward pulled me into the alley. I figured now would be the right time to explain.

He obviously wasn't going to let me go. "Alice- you know in the hotel, when my mom called?" Alice nodded her head "Well, that wasn't my mom, that was James, and he has my mom. I have to go and save her! I couldn't tell you because he told me not to. He told me not to bring anyone or my mom would die." The words and tears were gushing out like a fountain. "I can't let her die! I have to go save her! Please?" I started begging because I could see from all three of their faces that they weren't about to let me go alone.

"Absolutely Not" Edward growled. "I can't just let her die Edward!" I gasped. "Of course not, WE" he said this while motioning towards him, Jasper, and Alice "will go get your mother, don't worry, I have a plan. I am going to run in so fast and grab your mother, and get her to safety. Then Alice, Jasper, and I will destroy James, and you will be safe." He could see the worry in my eyes because he grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me on the lips.

"Bella," he said, his voice softer and smoother "we're going to make this work, don't worry, just stay here." And with that he was gone. A gust of wind was all that was left. I started to hyperventilate, so Jasper touched my shoulder and I felt myself calm down automatically. Alice kissed me on the cheek, and Jasper gave me a smile and then they were gone.

I waited with Esme and Rosalie. Emmet and Carlisle had gone to help out. Alice had come back to give me updates. It turned out that James never had my mother, but a video of her. Jasper and Edward had successfully destroyed James, and now, all that was left was a pile of ashes.

The day finally crawled to an end. Edward and I took his Volvo home; I wrapped up in his arms the entire ride. Everyone else had taken there own cars. When we arrived back at Forks, I was surprised to find Charlie sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Although, before, I thought he was dead and that James had gotten to him first, until Edward assured me that he was still breathing and in perfect health.

**Heyyyy!:!:!:!: so that wasn't the best story, but oh well. Review please!! And no sparks only nice things. THANKSSSSSS!! N0wh3r32g0 **


End file.
